Hard to Choose
by JadedDemon
Summary: Inuyasha is Kagome's best friend, but when the new guy, Sesshomaru starts to hang out with her, Inuyasha starts getting jealous. Soon a secret of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru threaten to expose it's self. Will Kagome find out? AU: KI, SM, SR
1. New Guy

Chapter 1 New guy

She was sitting in Math class, looking out the window, daydreaming. She was thinking about her best friend, Inuyasha when she heard him calling her name.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He whispered harshly.

Kagome snapped out of her dream and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"Are you going?" Inuyasha asked back, looking into her dark brown eyes.

Kagome was confused. "Am I going where?" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Are you going to the club?" He watched as Kagome nodded. Then he smiled. "Were you daydreaming again?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. He couldn't know that she had been daydreaming about him. He was her best friend. She shook her head. "No. Why would you think I was daydreaming?" she said.

Inuyasha leaned across her desk to look at her notebook. His name was written all over it. He laughed when he saw her blush again. "Kagome! I had no idea you had such feelings." He said innocently.

Kagome rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him upside the head. "You wish!" she said.

Inuyasha's friend, Miroku, spoke up from behind Kagome. "You know he does." He said.

"Shut up Miroku! You know he was teasiNG!!!" SMACK!! Miroku had snaked his hand under his desk and grabbed Kagome's butt. In return, she had slapped him. He now had a glowing red hand print on his cheek.

Inuyasha was laughing, but stopped when he got a glare from Kagome. "I-I wasn't laughing at you Kag. I was laughing at Miroku." He said.

"Yeah. I bet." Came a voice from behind Inuyasha. Sango and Rin, Kagome's two friends had been watching the whole ordeal. Rin was still laughing, leaving Sango to be the one who had made the comment. Kagome smiled as Inuyash rolled his eyes. Sango looked over at Miroku.

"That's what you get for grabbing her ass. You'd better be glad she took care of it. Inuyasha might have had to kill you." She said.

Rin was still giggling when the door to the classroom opened. A boy about the age of seventeen walked into the room. The teacher looked up from what she was doing and walked over to him. He handed her a sheet of paper, which she took. She nodded and looked over at the class.

"Class. I would like for you to meet Sesshomaru. He will be joining us in our _lovely_ class." She said. She directed him to a seat in front of Inuyasha. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt. His long silver, white hair was pulled in to a ponytail, like Inuyasha's long black hair. Recognition flashed across his golden eyes when he looked at Inuyasha. But it disappeared when he started to speek.

"So. Wanna tell me who rules this school?" he asked.

Kagome overheard him and answered. "We do" she said.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes at the girl. She was beautiful. She was wearing black leather pants, a black tube top and a black long sleeve fishnet shirt.

"Really?" he asked, looking the girl up and down.

"Really." Inuyahsa said, not liking the way Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru broke his gaze to give Inuyasha a look, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"I wouldn't mess with her though. She has a temper that would burn your skin." Miroku said.

Just then, the boy in front of Kagome turned around. "Hey Kagome. Wanna go out tonight?" he asked. He was a good looking guy. But he was a prep. Sesshomaru wondered what Kagome would say.

"No Kouga" she said, not even looking up.

"Aww. Come on baby. You know you want to." Kouga said.

Kagome looked up and him and smiled sweetly. "You know what I wanna do, Kouga?" she asked, just as sweet.

"What?" Kouga asked, hopefully.

"I wanna rip off your dick and shove it up your ass." Kagome said.

A pained expression appeared on all of the guys faces. Kouga huffed and turned back around.

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru. "See? I told you." He said.

Sesshomaru grimaced. "Yeah. Ow." He said. Holding himself.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry. Your dick is safe." She said. " Then her smiled widened. "For now."

Sesshomaru gulped. Inuyasha saw and leaned closer. "Just don't make her mad." He said.

"Don't worry. I won't." Sesshomaru said.

The bell rang ten minutes later. Everyone quickly left the class room, in order to get to lunch before the crowd. The rest of the group had already left, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the room alone. As Kagome started to leave, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey. I was wondering. Do you wanna go out with me tonight?" he said.

Kagome looked up at him, confused for a minute. "I was supposed to go to a club with Inuyasha and my friends." She started.

Sesshomaru let her wrist go and looked down. "Oh. Ok. Well, you don't have.." he was cut off. Kagome had hushed him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Yes. I'll go with you tonight." She said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight." He said.

Kagome smiled back. "Ok" she said.

Sesshomaru left the room, followed by Kagome. Inuyasha was waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey Kag?" he said.

"Yeah?" Kagome said.

"Do you wanna go to the club together? You know, like a date?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyahsa, I'm sorry. I'm not going to the club tonight. I'm going out with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked away. "Ok." He said.

Kagome turned his face towards her's. "Hey. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Ok. He needs to be shown around anyway." He said.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"No problem." Inuyasha said. And they walked to lunch together.

Ok. That's the ebd of chapter one. Now, read and review. Flames are welcome. I know Inuy and Sess are OOC, but it's my FF. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks.....JadedDemon


	2. Date

Chapter 2 Date  
  
Kagome paced around her bedroom floor trying to figure out what to wear. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but Sesshomaru had caught her in the hall and told her that they were going to a very nice restaurant. She didn't have anything that was nice. It was 7:30 and she was getting worried. Sesshomaru would be here in thirty minutes. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Inuyasha's number. He picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey, it's me." Kagome said, sounding worried.  
  
"Hey Keg. What's wrong? You sound worried." Inuyasha said  
  
"Oh, um. I don't know what to wear." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said, sounding disappointed. "Well, how about that black dress your mom bought for you? You did say earlier that he was taking you somewhere nice."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I forgot all about that. You're the best Inuyasha." Kagome said. She hung up the phone and headed to her closet. As soon as the phone it the receiver, she realized that she shouldn't have called him. First she turned down his date for another, then she rubbed it in his face by calling him.  
  
"Great. Just what I need to mess up a wonderful friendship." She said  
  
She quickly pulled on the long, plain black dress and headed downstairs.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the living room of his house to see his little brother watching tv.  
  
"When are you going to get out from in front of the TV?" he asked.  
  
His brother looked up at him with cold eyes. "Whenever you stop taking my dates." He said.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You've had years to ask her out." He replied.  
  
He's brother turned back to the TV, ignoring him.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and opened the front door. He got in his car and started the engine. He sat there for five minutes thinking. I shouldn't have come to live with him. We're going to kill each other before the year is over. He thought. He put his car in gear and drove out of his driveway.  
  
Sesshomaru reached Kagome's house five minutes till eight. He got out of his car and walked up to Kagome's door. He knocked three times. An older woman that looked a little like Kagome answered the door. Sesshomaru smiled at the women.  
  
"Hey. I'm here to pick up Kagome." He said.  
  
The women smiled and nodded. "Yes. You must be Sesshomaru." She said.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll get her for you." The woman said. She turned into the house and spoke. "Kagome. Sesshomaru's here." She said.  
  
Kagome walked up to the door. "Thank you mother." She said. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru. He was wearing a suit. (Can you imagine? Sess in a suit!!!)  
  
"H-hi." Sesshomaru stuttered.  
  
"Kagome frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked. A hint of anger was heard.  
  
"No, no, no. It's just…..your so beautiful." Sesshomaru said.  
  
The anger faded, and Kagome's frown was replaced by a smile. "You don't look bad your self." She said. She watched as Sesshomaru smiled. He held his hand out for her. She took it and let him lead her to the car. He opened the door for her and let her get in. Then he walked around the car and got in himself.  
  
"So. Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as he started the car.  
  
Sesshomaru backed the car up. "You'll just have to wait and see." He said, smiling.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok. I'll wait." She said.  
  
"So. What time do you have to be home?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever I guess." She said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at her as they drove down the road. "You didn't ask?" he said.  
  
"Well no. Usually when Inuyasha and I hang I get back home around one. Mom never complains." Kagome said.  
  
"One it is." Sesshomaru said. Then he replayed what Kagome had said in his head. "You and Inuyasha have dated?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked taken aback. She found he voice and finally spoke. "No. I mean, not really. He's my best friend. We just go places together. I could never think of him like that." She said. But as they rode in silence, he's exactly who she was thinking about.  
  
Half an hour later they pulled up to a beach. The half moon was shining brightly over the ocean. All thoughts of Inuyasha were shattered when Kagome saw Sesshomaru in the moonlight. He was gorgeous. He had let his long silver hair down. It was almost as long as he was tall.  
  
"Well. This is it." He said, looking at Kagome for approval. He frowned when she didn't speak. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Kagome was speechless. Everything was so beautiful. She shook her head. "N-n-no. It's just that it's so beautiful." She whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I knew you'd like it." He said. "Come on. Let me show you the diner." He held out his hand for her, which she took, and led her to the diner.  
  
The diner was a huge open pier. The tables were for couples only. The only light was from the moon and the two candles on each table. Kagome was once again speechless as Sesshomaru led her over to an empty table. Kagome sat down and begin to look though the menu. Sesshomaru sat down across from her, yet he didn't pick his menu up. He looked at her with his golden eyes. Kagome noticed and put down her menu. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked?  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "No. Everything's perfect." He said. His smiled widened when she smiled back. "Ok. I want to know about the school and your friends." Sesshomaru said after they had ordered.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said. They talked until they're food came. Then they kept talking in between bites. Sesshomaru was laughing about everything that Inuyasha had done in the past. Kagome thought it was strange that Sesshomaru found Inuyasha so funny. She shrugged it off and talked about Sango and Rin. Sesshomaru listened for awhile, before confusion flashed across his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at her and straight into her eyes. "You haven't told me about your other friend. What was his name?" He said.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused. She looked at Sesshomaru. "What other friend?" she asked. Then it hit her. "Kouga?" she said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Oh, no! Kouga and I are not friends." Kagome said.  
  
"Why not? He seemed nice at school" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Because. He's nothing but a sex craving man whore. The nice guy thing is just an act." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh." Sesshomaru said, before placing the last piece of his food in his mouth. He paid the bill and quickly pulled Kagome out of the diner. She was laughing as they hit the beach.  
  
"Why are you in a hurry?" she asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her. "Because I wanted to get you in the moonlight." He said, moving closer. Kagome smiled.  
  
"What's so great about me in the moonlight?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her up against his chest. "Because your gorgeous in it." He said. Kagome looked away, blushing. Sesshomaru caught her chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet him. "Don't turn from me. I want to see you." He said.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. He leaned down….his lips just inches away from his.  
  
Do I really want to do this? She asked herself. Yes. She said. He was so close. Suddenly…..  
  
"Kagome!" A voice rang out.  
  
OK there is chapter 2. Sorry for the cliffy…..wait….no I'm not. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I will be responding soon. Now, Review….For those who review/reviewed this chapter and the last….I will respond to both…..thank you.  
  
JadedDemon 


	3. Interupted or saved?

I changed my mind. I'm not going to reply to reviews. I have to update quickly so I don't get flamed by IcyAsh. She's threating to do me bodily harm if I don't update quicker. But you all know when school starts my updates are going to be on weekends only. One chapter a week. Now back to the story...oh, don't forget to Read and Review.

Chapter 3 Interruption or saved?

Kagome thought she heard Sesshomaru growl. She turned around and saw Inuyasha running towards them. She sighed in relief. _Wait, why am I relived. Didn't I _want_ him to kiss me?_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he stopped beside them. He was shirtless, letting the moon reflect off his skin. He was down right breathtaking. _Yes, I did. But not any more._ She was glad Inuyasha has come when he did. But _why_ had he come. She looked into his eyes, but she couldn't find any worry.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Souta is sick...and your mom's not there. He needs you." He said.

"And grandpa is on vacation. Why did he have to go on vacation? He _never _goes on vacation. Ok." Kagome said. She turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm really sorry. I have to cut our date short. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Ok?" she said.

Sesshomaru nodded, while glaring at Inuyasha, who was smiling. "Sure. I'll see you then." He said.

"Thank you." Kagome said. Then she turned away and walked with Inuyasha to his car. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, which earned another growl from Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Is he growling?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled and shrugged.

"I guess." He said, pulling her closer.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "For what?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"For coming when you did. I just met the guy, I don't want to kiss him, yet." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's face fell. "Yet?" he asked. Kagome laughed.

"Yes yet. Don't worry. You were my _first_ kiss. Your special." She said.

"Ed?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No. Not Special Ed. Special. To me." She said.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled as they got in his car. "So, are you going to go out with him again?" he asked, as they pulled out.

"I don't know. Maybe." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Cool. So when are you going to make it up to me?" he asked.

Kagome was confused. "Make what up to you?" she asked.

"You broke out plans, remember? You said you'd make it up to me." Inuyasha said.

"Oh...yeah. I'll make it up to you. Eventually." Kagome said.

"That's not fair." Inuyasha wined. He was cute when he pitched a fit. Kagome laughed.

"I'll make you a milkshake." She offered.

Inuyasha grinned like a little kid. "Okay!" he said. Kagome laughed ever harder. She was beautiful by herself, but she was plain out gorgeous when she laughed or smiled. Inuyasha loved making her laugh. It made him feel good.

"Is Souta really sick?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. His 'tummy' hurts." Inuyasha said.

"You got me out of a date because his stomach hurts!?" Kagome yelled.

"He said he wanted you. You know how much of a baby he can be." Inuyasha said.

"_He_ wanted me, or _you _wanted me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. "Both." He said.

Kagome smiled.

They pulled up to Kagome's house and went inside. Souta was asleep in his room, so Kagome went into the kitchen. Inuyasha was in the living room watching TV. She smiled as he kept his eyes glued to the TV. Little did she know, as soon as she looked away, his eyes were glued on her.

Kagome finished making him and her milkshakes and went into the living room and sat down by Inuyasha. She handed one to Inuyasha before drinking her own. Suddenly a though crossed her mind.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"How did you know where to find me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "I asked Sesshomaru where he was taking you. You know I don't let other guys take you out without knowing where your going." He said.

He took care of her all the time. She was very grateful to have him. "Okay. Thanks." She said. He smiled at her. Then she remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Where is your shirt?" she asked, smiling. He had a very nice chest and she didn't care if he was wearing a shirt or not. _He is sexy_. She thought. _Wait. Did I just think that? Oh no._ She was thinking to herself so much she didn't hear Inuyasha calling her name.

"KAGOME!" he yelled.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. "What?" she asked.

"I said, 'I was lifting weights when Souta called.'" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome nodded. "Oh....o-ok." She said.

She looked back at the TV. She noticed that Inuyasha kept looking at her though out the night. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "No." he said, moving closer.

"You keep looking at me. I feel like something it wrong." Kagome said.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's just,.....you are so beautiful tonight." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Thank you." She whispered.

Before she knew it his lips were on her's.

Sorry for the cliffy....but I had to....it was irresistible. So, I wanna know what you guys think is going to happen though out the rest of my Fanfiction!!!! So...please tell me, you can also give me some ideas of what I can do to improve...and I don't mean on chapter length either.....well, I'll update as soon as I can...sorry it took me so long!!!!! I've had a wedding to go to and my whole family has been here. Well, you know what to do!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

TY....JadedDemon


	4. Confused

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've had school and I have been so busy I just haven't had time. But I am here now and it has been updated. So Read and Review!!!

Chapter 4

Kagome drove to school the next morning. She quickly got out of her car and went to her locker. When she arrived, she found Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He answered. He sounded upset.

Kagome looked at him. "I am so sorry that I left last night. I will make it up to you I promise." She said.

"Good. Because I want you to be my date for the new club that is opening this weekend." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Ok," she said. "No problem. I'll just have to tell Rin and Sango that I wont be going to our usual club with them"

"You can tell them to come. Miroku and Inuyasha too." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's smile widened. "Ok. I will thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for class.

In class, she told Sango and Rin what had happened.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin said.

"What was he like? Is he a good kisser?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and looked over at Inuyasha who was talking to Miroku. "Yeah. He is." She said.

Rin and Sango squealed, making Inuyasha and Miroku look back, as well as a few other students.

"So, are you going to take it any farther?" Sango asked.

"No. We are best friends. I can't mess that up. I wont mess that up." Kagome said.

"So your going to stay with Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Inuyasha looked back at her comment.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not even _with_ Sesshomaru. I'm probably just a fall fling that he'll throw away as soon as the next hot girl walks in." she said.

Sango and Rin laughed. "ok ok ok , just don't get hurt. OK?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry. If I do, I have Inuyasha to kick ass for me." Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha and smiling. He nodded back as if to say. "Of course."

Kagome looked back at Sango. "Sesshomaru is taking me to this new club up in the next town and he wants you guys to go." She said.

"OH, is it the really big one that has private rooms?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"I hope it is. Can I invite Kouga?" Rin asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Sure." She said.

Rin clapped and turned around to ask Kouga.

Sango and Kagome laughed.

After school was let out, Kagome met Sesshomaru at her car. He pulled her close and before she could protest, he was kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Little did she know, Inuyasha was watching from his own car. His fists clenched and he jaw tight, he slid into his car and sped off.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss when she heard tires squealing. She turned around just in time to see Inuyasha's car speed away around the corner. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I'll um....call you." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded, gave her one last kiss and let her into her car. She started her car, smiled one last time at Sesshomaru and left for her house.

That night she tossed and turned in her sleep.

_Someone was chasing her. She knew that if they caught up to her they would kill her. She came to a huge river, and realized that she was trapped. She looked to her left and saw a dead end. But when she looked to her right she saw a path. She followed it until she came to a clearing. There was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, standing before her. But instead of their long black hair, they had long, beautiful silver hair. She knew that they were demons as soon as she saw them. But she had forgotten about the person chasing her. She turned around just in time to see a shadow bring a knife down. She screamed._

Kagome woke up mid scream. Strong arms pulled her close to an even stronger chest. The warm contact calmed her down and she held on for dear life. She looked up and saw her savior. It was Inuyasha. He looked back down at her and tighten his grip on her.

"It's ok." He soothed. "Go back to sleep" he said.

Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. "I-I can't. I don't want to dream about that again." She said.

Inuyasha gently pulled her down onto the bed with him. She snuggled close and held onto him for dear life. "You won't. I promise." He said.

Kagome nodded and snuggled closer. She was soon fast asleep dreaming of nothing. Inuyasha looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Why couldn't she feel for him as he did for her? He watched her sleep for a few more minutes, before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Kagome woke up alone. It was Saturday and she had plans to go to the club that night. She looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty. She picked up the phone and called all of her friends and told them to meet her at her house at 6:30. She left her room and begin fixing her lunch.

It was 6:00 when Inuyasha walked into the living room. "Sorry I'm early. Things were getting bad around the house." He said, as he sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry." She said.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for being here last night." Kagome said.

"You know I'm always here for you." Inuyasha said, moving closer.

"Kagome smiled and looked up at him. And she was lost in his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she kissed him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Kagome slowly lay back on the sofa and pulled Inuyasha on top of her. His hand slipped up under her shirt as he deepened the kiss.

_I want him. But what about Sesshomaru? No, I want Inuyasha....right?_ Kagome thought to herself. She was confused and she knew she should push him away. She also knew that she couldn't. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha pulled away. Kagome wined and pulled him back down. The knock continued as she kissed him again. Inuyasha didn't even bother to fight as he gave into her seduction. He knew that she knew that he wanted her. (yes I know, too many he knew she knew's) Kagome slid his shirt off his torso and pulled his body closer to her. Suddenly, Kagome pushed him away and jumped up. She looked at him, then his shirt, then at the door.

"Put your shirt back on. We have a club to go to." She said, as she headed for the door. Before Inuyasha was able to pull his shirt over his head, She had opened the door. Standing there was Sesshomaru, with a look that could kill on his face.

Thank you for reading. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but I would like to know how you think Kagome should find out that the brothers are....well...brothers and demons. Depending on the answers I'll leave it up to you. So come up with dome good ideas!!

TY Jadeddemon


End file.
